The Most Beautiful Girl
by Lrflo
Summary: What if Belle realized Gaston would never give up and sacrificed herself for Beast. Takes place at the end of the movie. Re-uploaded and computer errors fixed.


Belle was watching in horror as Gaston and Beast were fighting across the gap. She wished Gaston would stop this madness. She felt so helpless from afar.

"Gaston! No!" yelled Belle, but Gaston refused to listen. She saw Beast on the ground and wished he would get up. Gaston went to strike at him from the back and Beast suddenly got up and grabbed the stone spike Gaston was holding. Beast knocked it against the wall and grabbed Gaston by the neck. Belle couldn't believe it and gasped. She didn't want Beast to go to his dark place again and kill Gaston. Still stunned by what was happening, Belle remained quiet.

"Don't let me go. Please. I'll do anything. Don't hurt me beast," Gaston said in absolute fear. He was dangling over the edge of the castle at complete mercy to the Beast. Belle waited for Beast's reaction.

Beast brought Gaston close to his face and said, "I am not a beast." Beast let him go and Gaston hurried off. Belle was so proud of Beast for being the better person and letting Gaston go. She couldn't help, but smile at how far he had come from when she first met him.

"Go. Get out!" Beast growled. Beast then turned towards Belle. _He's going to jump…He won't make it_ thought Belle.

"Don't! It's too far!" cried Belle, but she knew he wouldn't listen. Beast backed up and began to sprint towards Belle and leaped. He had made it and he got up and smiled at Belle. No sooner had he stood up, a shot rang and Beast roared in agony. When Beast fell over, Belle saw Gaston standing on the bridge with his gun pointed at Beast. But she had no time to think about Gaston. She was only worried about Beast. Belle tried to get Beast up and walking, but she heard Gaston readying his gun again. All she could think of was saying, "please," to Gaston to see if he would take mercy on them.

Belle tried to get Beast up and encourage him to walk. "Come on," she said as she got him to take one step. Belle turned to see Gaston aiming his gun at Beast again. _He is never going to stop_ thought Belle. Belle saw Gaston start to pull the trigger and with all of her might and a rush of adrenaline, she pushed Beast aside. Beast rolled down the stairs and Belle suddenly felt immense pain in her gut. Gaston was shocked to see Belle's underdress suddenly stained with blood. Before he could say anything he felt the bridge give way and began to fall. He yelled all the way down until he could neither be seen nor heard.

Belle gasped at the shock of being shot and looked down at her hand, which was now covered with blood. Beast was on his back feeling the pain of being shot twice. He had no idea what had become of Belle. He raised his head up to see if he could see Belle. He saw her bending over clutching her stomach and saw red. He felt a great pain in his heart and a burst of adrenaline. Beast got himself up and ran over to Belle. He caught her just as she was about to fall over.

"Belle!" Beast yelled with such pain in his voice. He held her on his lap and cradled her head in his arm. He took his other hand and gently brushed her hair from across her face and tucked it behind her ear. Belle gave a weak smile and took Beast's paw and held it to her cheek.

"You came back," said Beast.

"Of course… I came… back," Belle got out with many breaths in-between. "I'm afraid… I have to… leave… again."

"We're together now, everything is going to be fine," Beast responded trying to keep Belle's spirits up.

Belle raised her hand and went to caress Beast on the cheek. "At least I got to see you… one… last… time," Belle got out and then with her last breath she whispered, "I love you." Belle's hand went limp and fell to the ground. Beast heard her breathe one last time and then she went very still

"No… Please no…Belle! Belle! Come back! Please come back!" Beast began to shake Belle to wake her up, but it was no use. Tears streamed down his face. He turned to look at the rose and saw the last petal begin to fall. As the last petal was falling, Beast kissed Belle on the forehead and said, "I love you too."

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette, Mrs. Potts and Chip all came into the Beast's room to see what was going on. Lumiere saw that all the petals had fallen off the rose and they were still alive, but not human.

"My Prince, the petals have all fallen yet we are still objects," said Lumiere wondering what was going on. Beast still kept his eyes locked on Belle, but still responded to Lumiere.

"She loves me," Beast replied in a somber tone.

"Well that's it then! The spell has been broken!" shouted Lumiere.

"No my love, something is wrong," responded Plumette.

"She's… gone. She sacrificed herself…for me," replied Beast unable to say the word _dead_.

"Oh dear…" responded Mrs. Potts and she turned to shield Chip from Belle's body. The staff bowed their heads in respect towards their fallen heroine. They all had loved Belle so much and owed all the progress The Prince had made to her.

While everyone was mourning the passing of Belle, The Enchantress, Agathe, made her way into the west wing. She had seen from afar the love Belle had shown for Beast by sacrificing herself and proclaiming her love with her dying breath. The Enchantress raised the fallen petals from the rose and sent them swirling around Beast and the staff. Everyone rose into the air and they became human again. The castle was repaired and everything was bright again. When everyone was brought back down to Earth, no one was smiling or cheering. They all began hugging each other and crying. The Prince stared at his hands and looked at his face in the mirror. His back wounds had been healed and he was in perfect health.

"No. No! I don't want to be this way if she's not with me!" The Prince shouted, "I can't be… I can't be who I truly am without her." The Prince went over to Belle and held her in his arms. He rocked her and began to cry again. His heart felt as if it had been torn in two and his chest ached from the pain. The Prince turned towards the enchantress with Belle still in his arms. "Why did you heal me? Heal her! Turn me back and heal her! Please!" The Enchantress looked at the Prince and smiled.

"I must admit when I first cast this curse on you, I never thought you would be able to love someone else this deeply. I too knew Belle and she always showed me kindness in the village even though no one else would. Everyone always made fun of her behind her back and treated her poorly just because she was educated. But she never let it show that it got to her. She truly was the most beautiful person, both inside and out. I will do what I can to bring her back." The Enchantress went over to Belle's body. She took her hands and made a warm glowing light. She brought the light to Belle's wound and closed her eyes. _Please let it work, please bring Belle back to me_ thought The Prince. The light went into Belle's wound and mended it. Everyone waited to see if Belle would wake up. The Prince went to Belle and caressed her cheek the same way she had done before she died.

"Belle… please wake up," The Prince whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead again and closed his eyes, praying that his love would return to him. The staff began to turn around to leave the west wing to give The Prince time to say goodbye, until they heard a noise. Belle's hand began to move. The Prince took it and held her hand. "Belle? Can you hear me?" he asked hoping she would answer.

"I… I…" Belle was looking up at a man whom she had never seen before. She began to back away, a little frightened. The Prince realized she had no idea who he was.

"Belle, it's me," assured The Prince. Belle stared at his body and couldn't seem to recognize any part of him, until she looked into his eyes. Those bright blue eyes looked so familiar to her. Who had those blue eyes? _Beast… The curse has been broken. It must be him!_ She thought.

"It is you!" Belle proclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought I lost you," said The Prince with tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

"Shhhhh… it's alright. We're together again. Everything is going to be fine," Belle responded while wiping away his tears.

"Belle, I love you."

"I love you too," responded Belle. Beast began to cup Belle's face and bring his lips closer to hers. Belle closed her eyes and waited for their lips to touch. Belle had never kissed anyone before, but she knew that this was special. They were made for each other and she loved him more than anything else in the world. After they kissed, The Prince helped Belle stand up and the rest of the staff came to hug her.

The Prince held a celebration in honor of Belle and for all that she did to save the castle and all who lived there. Belle's father was able to paint the dancing that was happening before him. Belle and The Prince got to dance again. While dancing, a thought occurred to Belle.

"I called you Beast before because I did not know your name. What is your true name?"

"My name… It's been so long. My name is Adam."

"I love you Adam," replied Belle with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Belle."


End file.
